Wizardry Chapter
by fireshodow
Summary: Rika goes through another Hinamizawa, yet this time there is a new person. Will this person help her break her doomed fate or will he do his own thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi nor do I own the new character. He belongs to somebody else, but I can't tell you who yet. Also pay attention the new character's initials and try to guess who he is, where does he appear in, and who owns him.**

"Hanyuu, how long will we be doom to repeat these worlds?' Rika asked solemnly. She looked towards her friend Hanyuu.

"Au, au, Rika..." Hanyuu manage to utter, looking down at her feet.

"Who would be the victims in the next Hinamizawa?" Rika remembered Keiichi bashing Mion and Rena to death with a bat, Shion stabbing Satoko and then falling down from the hospital balcony, and Rena killing Rina.

* * *

"Rika, Rika, RIKA WAKE UP!"

Rika open her eyes to find that she was at the clinic.

"Rika you alright?" asked Rena.

"You hit your head pretty hard," Keiichi said.

"Alright Rika you can leave now," Dr. Irie said.

* * *

Rika looked up towards the moon. She had been there all night talking to Hanyuu. She took a sip from her favorite sake.

"Hanyuu do you think that we'll be able to break fate this time?" she asked.

"Rika if you hope for it to happen, you'll only be dissapionted when fate betrays you," Hanyuu replied.

"Rika what are doing up so late," Satoko rubbed her eyes then yawned.

"I was just looking at the moon, nipah," Rika said jumping of the window sill. She went to her futon and waited for sleep to come. Finaly she dozed off.

* * *

Satoko waited for her prey to walk into the classroom.

3...2...

"Satoko!" Keiichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ah ho ho, Keiichi fell for my simplest trap," Satoko laughed at the now wet Keiichi.

"Why you little," Keiichi said while running towards the trapmaster. He was then stopped by Shion.

"Keiichi I can't allow you to hurt Satoko," she said. " She's just a child, she just wants to play with you thats all."

"Yeah, I'm only a child," Satoka said acting innocent.

"Why are you saying that while running away?" Keiichi demended her.

Keiichi grabed the nearest object, which was a wet rag and flunged it at Satoko, hoping to hit her. Instead it landed on Chie's face.

"Who threw the rag?" she asked with her eyes twitching.

Every kid in the class pointed at Keiichi.

"W-why is everyone pointing at me?" Keiichi asked.

"Maebara!" The teacher screamed so loud, it practically shook the whole school.

* * *

Keiichi was sad for having to wake up early for the next five days and clean up the classroom.

"I can't believe I have to wake up early and miss out on precious sleep," Keiichi said." Satoko, this is all your fault."

"Eh?" Satoko replied.

Their teacher had been sent to the office to pick up some new student, so the kids decided to take advantage of this. Just then their teacher walked into the room and annouce that they have a new transfer students.

' A_ new students, maybe thing will change_,' Rika thought.

"Okay class have fun greeting the new student," Chie said. She rushed to her desk and started to read her most treasured manga.

The kids watched the boy, waiting for him to speak. The new student decieded to make himself known. He was wearing a plain black hoodie, blue jeans, and brown boots.

The children couldn't see his face because of his hood.

"Um please take off your hood so we can see your face," Chie said.

The boy took off his hood. His eyes were coal black and so was his hair. He also was very pale.

"I am Raiden Fumito," said the transfer.

Chie told the transfers where he could sit and went back to reading her manga.

" He's very pale, do you think he goes outside?" a little girl whispered to her friend.

Raiden just shrug them off when he heard that. He didn't have anything with him, so he couldn't do the work.

"Okay class it's lunch time," Chie didn't look up when she said that for she was too bussy reading her manga.

The kids pushed their desked together, all of them except for Raiden. He just sat there looking down. What he had for lunch was nothing.

Keiichi looked at the new student wanting to invite him and share some of his food with him. He looked at Mion, who nodded yes, and got out of his seat. He walked towards the newcomer and said, "You don't have to sit by yourself you know. You can come join us."

" We can even share some of our food with you," Rika had followed Keiichi so she can get a better look at Raiden.

Raiden slowly nodded his head and pushed his desked towards the group. When he got there every one greeted him with a smile.

" Alright everyone, it is time for introducing ourselves," Mion said putting her hands up in the air. "I am Mion Sonazaki."

"Shion Sonozaki."

"Keiichi Maebara."

"Rena Ryuuguu."

"Satoko Houjou."

"Rika Furade."

Raiden put on a fake smile. Mentally he was sneering at them. None of them seem to noticed his fake smile, they just looked at him eagerly especially Rika. He waited for them to ask him all these stupid questions but the didn't.

"If you want, we can share some of our food with you," Keiichi told Raiden. Keiichi remembered what it was like being in a new place, but he had food. He was happy that Mion and Rena befriended him and so he was trying to befriend Raiden.

"I would like that," Raiden replied.

Everyone bought out their bento boxes and showed him their lunches. Rika had rice and fried vegetables, Satoko had the same thing as Rika and the dreaded pumkin. Rena had soumen noodles. Keiichi just had plain old rice and the Sonozaki twins had bread, tofu, and fried vegetables.

Raiden looked at the food like it was some kind of alien-like-thing. Satoko eagerly gave him some of her pumkin, Keiichi gave him some of his rice, Rika gave him some of her fried vegetables, the Sonozaki twins gave him some of their tofu, and Rena gave him some of her soumen noodles.

Time flew by so fast, that the school day had ended. Everyone left except for Mion, Rena, Keiichi, Satoko, Rika, and Raiden, who was held against his own will. Shion said she would love to stay but she had a job to do.

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Raiden asked

"We've decieded that we want you to join our club," Mion answered. "In our club we play a varity of games, not games like house and stuff, but games that require you to aim for the top. Are you in?"

"Yes," Raiden replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi nor do I own the new character. He belongs to somebody else, but I can't tell you who yet. Also pay attention the new character's initials and try to guess who he is, where does he appear in, and who owns him. I'll give you a hint, he comes from a few books.**

The club members were in a heated game of old maid. Mion and Rena were in the lead, while Keiichi and Raiden were dead last. Keiichi tried his best to get the right cards, but he always ended up failing. Raiden was trying his best to hide his frustration and fear, it was a good thing that he hid most things from people, and was succeeding.

"You have a queen of hearts," Rena said as she quickly took the card out of Raiden's hand. "Eh, this isn't the queen of hearts."

Raiden had tricked her into thinking it was the queen of hearts, but it actually was six-spades.

"You're a little too late for that," Mion said as she pointed to the score board. Mion was first, followed by Rena, Satoko, Rika, Keiichi, and then Raiden. Since Keiichi got more points than Raiden, he didn't have to go through another punishment game.

Mion went to her locker, while Rika and Satoko held Raiden's legs, and Rena and Keiichi held Raiden's arms. Raiden had a pure look of horror on his face, although he was only faking it and only felt a little bit of fear, that is until Mion pulls out the marker. The looked that she gave him sent shivers down his spine.

With the marker, Mion drew glasses, a moustache, and three whiskers on each cheek. When she was done Rika, Keiichi, Satoko, and Rena let go of him and bought out a mirror. When he saw his reflection he did nothing but shrug his shoulders.

They all walked out of the building split apart. Before they did that Mion had asked Raiden where he lived. Raiden replied that he live in one of the abandon houses. He didn't give anymore information to her.

Raiden's home was completely dark inside, for he got home at night. He didn't mind the dark, in fact he loved it. He bought out a chair and started the read somethings out of this huge book. Before long he fell asleep with the book lying in his lap.

* * *

"Don't you think it's strange that we don't anything about Raiden?" Keiichi asked Rena while they walked home.

"Maybe he's just shy," Rena suggested.

"He doesn't seem like the shy type," Keiichi said.

"I think he's kind of cute," Rena said.

Keiichi saw this as the best way to tease her. "Ah, so you like him."

Rena blushed when he said this, "N-no, I mean... it just that..."

"Don't worry about it," Keiichi told her.

"Hey, I have an idea, we could show Raiden and you around," Rena said. "Bye Keiichi-kun."

"Bye Rena," Keiichi said as they parted ways.

* * *

Mion was telling Shion everything that happen at the club.

It was getting dark outside and Mion left. Shion looked at the empty spot across the table and wish that Mion would've stayed over a little bit longer. She also wished that Sotashi was still with her, but wishing was useless. She knew that Sotashi will never ever come back.

She got up and picked up the plates on the table. She put the plates in sink before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was done taking a shower, she went to bed hoping to have dream about her beloved Sotashi.

* * *

Rika looked at Satoko while she was sleeping. Earlier, they had gone to the store to get some more vegetables and they had over heard a few women saying mean thing about Satoko. When they got their vegetables and went to the clerk, the clerk had completely ignored Satoko. Rika wished that they would stop treating Satoko like this.

After thinking about what happen at the store Rika fell asleep. She hoped that this will be a good Hinamizawa and that she will break fate.

**Unfortunately this chapter is short, hopefully the next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi nor do I own the new character. He belongs to somebody else, but I can't tell you who yet. Also pay attention the new character's initials (R.F) and try to guess who he is, where does he appear in, and who owns him. Hint #2: He has many names, one of them being the Man in Black.

Keiichi got out of bed, thinking about the day before. He rubbed his eyes then yawned. He quickly got dress and rushed out of the house without eating breakfast.

Keiichi looked around for Rena but then realized that she must be asleep. He wondered if he'll be able to survive waking up early. It was then that his stomach growled. He realized that he shouldn't have skip breakfast.

When he got to the school he went into the classroom and saw Raiden over there.

"Raiden what are you doing here?" Keiichi asked Raiden.

Raiden smiled at him. Keiichi didn't know why, but being alone with Raiden scared him. "Oh, nothing... I'm just...looking around."

Keiichi didn't seem to be convinced. '_What is he up to?_' he thought.

"I said it was nothing," Raidensaid with a little bit of anger in his voice. For a moment Keiichi thought he saw Raiden eyes change to the color of blood red, but then the eyes change back to black.

_'But I didn't say anything. How did he know what I was thinking?_' Keiichi thought.

"Lucky guess," Raiden replied as if Keiichi were saying what he thought out loud.

Keiichi nodded his head and started to clean the room.

Raiden didn't know what he he was doing at the school or why he was there when he could be at home studying some more things from his book. Yet, he was glad for going to school early and messing with Keiichi's head._ 'It's only a matter of time.' _Raiden thought and that thought made his smile grow bigger and bigger.

Keiichi was just about finish with cleaning the room when some of the other students came in along with Chie-sensai.

"Thank you Keiichi for helping out by cleaning the classroom," Chie-sensai told Keiichi.

"You're welcome," he replied.

* * *

Almost everyone was working hard, doing the math problems. Rika was showing Satoko how to her math, while Keiichi was helping out Rena and Mion. Shion was also helping them. Raiden was almost finished with his math problems. This time he came to school prepared, he even brought his own lunch.

Chie-sensai looked over all the work, corrected the students mistakes, and announce that it was time for lunch. Everyone, including Raiden pushes their desk to their desired group. Raiden was the only one with a piece of cloth for containing his lunch.

The whole group ate in silence. Mion decided to break the ice by saying, "Club is cancel today."

"Why?" Keiichi asked.

"Today we are going to show Keiichi and Raiden around the village," Mion replied.

"I think that it'll be great. Now I can show them the trash dump full a lots of cute things," Rena said. She put her hands on her face and started dancing in one spot.

_'Just don't show them where I work at, please don't show them sis,_' Shion screamed in her mind.

"Rika and I think it'll be a good idea," Satoko said with a mischievous smile.

Keiichi saw the smile and immediately thought about what kind a traps were set up for him. He hoped the traps would be innocent compared to the ones he has seen.

Raiden; reading Shion and Keiichi's expression dearly as if their expression's were thoughts, quickly thought up of ways to make what they didn't want happen, happen. He also read Satoko's expression and decided that he should hang out with her more.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't do those things that he wanted to do or else it would jeopardize his friendship. Raiden doesn't care much for friends, to him they are just people that he uses to get what he wants.

* * *

Keiichiopened his eyes saw everything upside down. He tried to figure out what had happen to him and then it hit him. '_Satoko. She must have laid a trap on me,'_ he thought while hanging upside down on a tree.

"Ah ho ho ho, looks like Keiichi fell for my trap again," she taunted.

Mion, Rena, Raiden, and Rika all looked up and laughed at Keiichi instead of helping him.

"Get me down from here!" Keiichi screamed. He wave his arms wildly.

Satoko then decided to get Keiichi down. Once he was down on the ground, he started to chase Satoko around the tree leaving everybody else laughing.

* * *

All there was trash, which Rena called treasured. She would run from one trash mound to the next getting excited at how cute the things were.

Since Raiden didn't know about her obsession with cute things he thought that she was strange. He looked at her from the shadows for he couldn't stand the light, he preferred darkness. His hood help prevent more light coming to him.

"So cute! I wanna take you home with me," Rena squealed as she held a doll with a missing eye.

Keiichi looked Rena then looked at the doll and thought, _'Rena has an odd sense of what's cute.'_

"The last place on our list is the Furude Temple," Mion said.

"The Furude Temple?" Keiichi and Raiden asked in unison.

"It's near my house and if you keep walking you'll see a great view of the village," Rika said.

They had a long walk to the temple. Once they were their Rika ran to the viewing spot and beckoned them to come.

Keiichi fought hard to keep himself conscious but once he saw the view he wasn't tired anymore. _'I wish nothing bad ever happens to the this village,'_ Keiichi thought.

What went through Raiden's mind was the complete opposite of Keiichi. _'I hope no one will ruin my plans for this insuffnicient village.'_

* * *

**This one was longer than the last, yay. Hopefully you can guess who the new person is.**


End file.
